The Order of the Dragon
by shortpuppy
Summary: THis iz my first story and it has a dark Harry(not evil) and he joins The Order of the Dragon. Pleaze R&R and if you do I will love you for life. No flames pleaze cause this is my first storysniff Hhr RL DG pairings. (Chapter 2 up)
1. Hello Silvaneous

Hello everyone this is my first story, so no flames please.  
  
Disclaimer-OK First of all I'm pretty sure you know what this is supposed to   
  
say and I know what it's supposed to say and do you think if I actually did   
  
own Harry Potter I would be posting stories here, without making any money.   
  
(But I do own the plot, kinda)  
  
Prologue-  
  
Harry Potter gazed into the crystal ball. He looked at the members of   
  
his group, The Order of the Dragon. He gazed at a paticular member of his   
  
group, Ginger, she used to be Hermione Granger, his love. Now they were   
  
married and working on the "change", where no one ruled and everyone got   
  
along and where no one was labled good or bad.  
  
Chapter 1- The new Harry  
  
Harry Potter was laying on his back, on his bed on a hot,   
  
summer day. He was, once again, at Privet Drive for another boring summer.   
  
Harry was not the boy he was last year. All previous innocence he had in   
  
himself was lost. He was no longer a young, carefree boy. On this particular   
  
day he got a letter from Dumbledore. "The old fool," he thought to himself,   
  
"Sirius could have been alive right now laughing with him, instead of   
  
trapped behind the veil. It's all my fault," He thought, "Sirius wouldn't   
  
have fallen through if I had learned Occlumency." Harry opened the letter,   
  
very slowly. It said.......  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know we aren't exactly on best terms right now, *Harry   
  
snorted, but continued reading.* But I would like you to come to you-know   
  
where to be trained to fight Voldemort. I know that it will pain you to be   
  
there, but anything is better than the Dursleys, right? I do believe Lupin   
  
and you need each other right now, and I will send him to pick you up   
  
tomorrow at 11 a.m.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Albus   
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry growled furiously, and tore the note up. So   
  
Albus thought that everything was alright now, well it wasn't alright. He   
  
shrunk his stuff (The ministry had given him a permit to do magic) and put   
  
in in a small bookbag. Then he left. He felt Tonks and some other aurors he   
  
didn't know following him. He didn't know how but he could just feel them.   
  
Fudge had Aurors following him everywhere since he found out that Harry was   
  
the "savior." Harry groaned inwardly. "Well, at least they don't think I'm a   
  
mental nutcase who wants attention." Suddenly he took out his wand and   
  
muttered "petrificus totalus." He heard a thump as all the aurors dropped   
  
onto the ground, and without another thought he ran.  
  
*Harry's POV* -a/n Can anyone tell me whether a/n means another note or   
  
authors note, oh well on with the story.  
  
I walked for hours, I smacked myself in the   
  
head. How could I have been so stupid, I muttered to myself. I stuck out my   
  
wand and called the Knightbus, funny how nobody notices it. I told the   
  
driver to take me to the Leaky Cauldron. When I got there I tapped the   
  
bricks to enter Diagon Alley. I went to Gringrotts and emptied out my vault   
  
and transferred it to an account in the name of Silvaneous Sawn, or Silver   
  
for short. I took out some money and I went to a magical hair salon. There I   
  
permanantly dyed my unruly hair a metallic silver. And damn, it was bright!   
  
Next I got my hair styled. I decided on a mohawk. After that I remembered,   
  
my scar. I went to tattoo place and got a tattoo of a dragon put where my   
  
scar had previously been. I felt free. Then I went to muggle London and got   
  
a new wardrobe. It was completely black, silver, and other dark colors. They   
  
consisted of baggy pants, though not as baggy as Dudley's had been, and a   
  
ton of muscle shirts. They totally showed off my 6 pack.(a/n hey what can I   
  
say, I wanted a hot Harry) I had been working out over the summer with all   
  
the chores the Dursleys gave me. I looked in a mirror and saw a completley   
  
different person. "Hello Silvaneous," I said to myself.  
  
A/N OK not exactly long but I tried. It's OK for a first story I guess. O   
  
and sorry for spelling mistakes in the story but that never was my strong   
  
suit. (Oh and also thanx to my beta reader miss-aurelia fo fixing mistakes!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Order of the Dragon

Hello! Welcome to chapter two of "The Order of the Dragon"  
  
Last time~(incase you have a short-term memory like me-LOL)  
  
I looked in a mirror and saw a completely different person. "Hello  
  
Silvaneous," I said to myself.  
  
Chapter two-The Order of the Dragon  
  
By Shortpuppy  
  
As I walked out of the store I felt a pair of hands grab   
  
me."Hey!" I screamed. I heard muttering and then I blacked out.  
  
*after he blacks out(the first time)  
  
When I woke up I was in a elaborately decorated hall. It was mostly green, but it had some purple,silver, and red in it too. I looked around and spotted an old guy sitting on what looked like a really, really old throne. I could tell it was really expensive, it was gold and very intricately carved. Suddenly a voice got me out of my thoughts.  
  
*uh the point of view where it nobody's*  
  
"Welcome to the Order of the Dragon" a loud booming voice said. Harry looked around for the voice. Then finally he realized that him and the old guy were the only ones in the room."Yes, suprising how an old geezer like me can be so loud isn't it." he yelled, once again. "Who are you?" said Harry. "Well, most people call me Merlin." he answered. Harry blacked out again."Must have been something I said." Merlin said.  
  
*after Harry wakes up after blacking out the second time*  
  
"Glad to see you're awake again," said Merlin," now to explain why you're here. You know what The Order of the Phoenix is, right?" Harry nodded dumbly. "Well, this is the secret headquarters of The Order of the Dragon" Harry looked at him dumbfounded. "OK, let me explain, The Order of the Dragon is neither good nor bad." Harry gave him a strange look. Merlin sighed. "OK well you know how everything in the wizarding world is either good or bad?" Harry nodded. "Well we're inbetween. The Order of the Dragon was founded by me, Merlin and also Morgan Le Fay, and yes, she was a witch. I've been watching you Harry and you have all the qualities of a member. You show a great amount of power."Harry looked at him awestruck. "But, by joining you bind yourself to us. We can give you everything Harry, but you must take nothing. We are the protectors of the innocent, the ones who havoc, we end wars and we start wars. We are neither good or bad, light or dark, white or black, we're in between. You can't have a good or bad world because it must be in balance." Harry nodded dumbly again."Now that that's over you have to get your mark. You need a tattoo of a dragon and a nickname. ""Umm....sir," said Harry. "Please, call me Merlin." "Yeah um... I have both of those, my tattoo is where my scar usually is and my nickname is Silver."  
  
"Very good, now let me just perform the ritual." Merlin took out a very wicked looking blade. "Do you know what this is Harry?" he asked."Uh... no Merlin." "It's a ancient Egyptian blade called Seele Rubare, or soul stealer. It was used to perform different rituals and to suck the souls out of humans before they were mummified. It can also call spirits. I am going to use this to enchant your dragon." Merlin took the Seele Rubare and traced some very difficult signs in the air above the tattoo. "These are my runes, more commonly known as Merlin's runes. It will make the dragon tingle everytime I call you. It also binds you to us." After Melin was done he conjured a mirror and showed Harry the tattoo. It moved a little bit and yawned. "Wicked!" Harry exclaimed."The tattoo will also protect you occasionally, but make sure your hair isn't by it, because sometimes the dragon decides to spit fire at people it doesn't like and, well if your hair is in the way it might get burnt. Now that that's over, it's time you meet the other members and start your training," said Merlin. Harry gulped, "Training?" "Yup," Merlin said happily. "Of course you need training. Standard training is nine years." "NINE YEARS!" Harry yelled. "Yeah, but don't worry we'll train you in the Elf Realm. Their time is different from here, and you won't even age and it will only be your entire summer. Now to meet the other members."  
  
Merlin lifted up him arms and said some unknown encantations. Suddenly people appered out of nowhere, without making a sound."Hello." everyone said. Everyone bowed to Merlin except for one lady. One of her eyes were green, and the other one was purple. She was breath takingly beautiful. She walked up to Merlin."Hello Morgan." He greeted. Harry gasped.  
  
~*~End of Chapt. 2~*~  
  
a/n-THANK YOU LIGHT AND MISS-AURELIA! Who reviewed my last chapter. Specialthanks to Miss-Aurelia for beta-reading the chapters. And also Light (where ever you are) I LUV YOU FOR LIFE! LOL. Next chapter should be up soon   
  
(hopefully). 


End file.
